Arigatou
by AnimeFan011
Summary: Story now filled with many one shots between Luffy and Nami, from different parts of One Piece with quotations from the episodes. LuffyxNami LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hey Everybody! This here is an one shot LuffyxNami pairing and it takes place after the Luffy defeats Arlong, my favorite arc of the anime/manga. I hope you read and review.

**Arigatou / Thank You**

_Flashback_

"_NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!" Luffy yelled from atop the now fallen Arlong Park._

_Nami looked up at Luffy, who was badly bruised from his fight with Arlong and felt tears sting her eyes, but fought them back while wiping some of the tears from her eyes without dropping the Straw Hat that was placed on her head by Luffy. She nodded and whispered, "Yeah."_

_End Of Flashback_

Nami watched the person who saved her from Arlong eat his filling of food and stuffing it into his mouth. She kept on replaying the image of him saying those four words that probably meant the whole world to her. The Straw Hat was back on Luffy's head and she still could smell Luffy's scent on her head from wearing the Hat, that he gave her. She remembered him saying that the Straw Hat was his treasure and that noone was able to touch it. However, Nami wore it on her head, which made her feel special. Nami wondered if Luffy had any type of interest with the opposite gender.

She stopped at her thought when she saw Luffy looking at her smiling. His smile made her feel like she would collapse. Nami couldn't do anything, but smile at back at him. After he saw her smile he went back to eating whatever was left on the table. Nami stood up and began walking up toward the hill to her home, where she, Nojiko and Bellemere lived before Arlong came. She frowned at the memory of Arlong killing Bellemere and wished it would have never happened. But it did, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

She arrived at the house that she lived in for eight years and smiled at it. She walked past the many tangerine groves that Bellemere and Nojiko worked so hard to grow. She knew she wouldn't stay long since she was going to go on adventures with Luffy and the others. So she took her time admiring the groves and finally she reached Bellemere's house. She opened the door and entered the wooden house. Once inside she looked at the portrait of her, Nojiko and Bellemere from ten years ago and smiled warmly at it. She picked it up and traced the picture with her finger before putting down. She then felt a few tears trail down her face, but she didn't notice as she stared at the picture.

Then she heard his voice, "Nami, why are you crying?" Nami turned around and saw Luffy looking at her from the door with a frown.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" Nami asked the rubber man as she wiped away the tears.

"Well, I was looking for s type of meat, when I saw you. The when I came here to ask you, I saw you crying." Luffy responded worried about her.

"Oh, it's nothing Luffy, I was just remembering the past." She replied looking back at the picture.

"She must have been really important to you Nami." Luffy spoke staring at he picture.

"Ee, she was. She was the most important person to me. She was also the person who took care of me and Nojiko. She was my mother." Nami told him. She turned her head to look at him and saw a smile on his face.

"Mothers sure are special." Nami stared at luffy in confusion to what he told her.

"What about your mother, Luffy?" Nami asked, she was surprised when she saw the smile turn into a frown. "Luffy?"

"I never knew my mom, my grandpa told me she died while she was giving birth to me." Luffy replied with his eyes covered by his hat.

"I'm sorry." Nami apologized as she frowned.

"Don't be, it must more tougher to see her killed in front of your own eyes. I couldn't even imagine what that must have been, but I know she was someone who could never be replaced." Luffy told her looking up and smiling at her.

Nami smiled back warmly and finally told him, what she wanted to say, "Arigatou Luffy, for everything."

Nami stared at Luffy who was slowly walking toward her, which made her a little nervous. Luffy then did something she never would have suspected, Luffy leaned toward her and placed his lips on her. She looked at Luffy wide eyed before kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and had his arms around her waist. Luffy then pulled back from the lack of oxygen and told her, "Your Welcome."

**Author Notes 2:** I'm going to be writing a few of these one shots to get some practice in for the romance part of my other stories, so if you guys have an suggestions please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello everybody, I decided to make the story Arigatou into multiple one shots. I have been thinking about it and I chose to do it. Also, Alastair I knew Luffy didn't know about Nami's past, but I just decided to put it as he knew it, I mean I can do that. All the one shots I'm about to post are before the Arlong arc, and then afterwards I'll add stories on chronological order. So here is the next one shot for Arigatou.

**Arigatou Ni/Two**

_Flashback_

"_This is all I could bring back. He ate everything else already."_

'_He... fought with that lion... just for the dog?'_

"_You fought really bravely! Although I didn't see it, I can tell."_

_Chou-Chou the dog, grabbed the last box of pet food from the store he called his treasure and walked away from Luffy who was sitting next to him. After walking a few steps, Chou-Chou dropped the box of food and turned his head toward Luffy and barked._

"_Aa, you do your best too."_

_Chou-Chou barked back, probably thanking Luffy for what he did. Nami looked on at the sight and smiled warmly and added a little of a chuckle escaping her mouth and did not take her eyes off Luffy._

"_I'm sorry about before... for thinking you were bad." Nami apologized to Luffy. Luffy looked up at her with a grin._

"_No problem, you have your reasons." He told her and then stood up. Nami looked at him with a warm smile as he patted his thighs to get rid of the dirt. "I don't want to hear them though."_

_End of Flashback_

Nami stared at Luffy's back as he sat on the head of the little sailboat he and Zoro were sailing on. Zoro was snoring as he was asleep as the two boats carrying the three pirates sailed in the ocean. Luffy stared at the ocean in front of him deep in thought and Nami wanted to know what he was thinking about, but couldn't get the courage to ask him. She sighed as she closed her eyes and listened quietly to the ocean waves going against their boats as she tried to gather the courage to ask Luffy.

Finally she spoke, "Ne, Luffy?"

Luffy snapped from his train of thought as he turned his head to look at Namiand plastered his grin at her.

"What is it Nami?" Luffy asked the orange head navigator who began to feel nervous just looking at Luffy's grin. Luffy stared at her with a straight face after she didn't answer his question and turned his whole body toward her. "Nami, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about the thing I wanted to tell you." She replied removing her eyes from his stare.

"Oh, so what is it you wanted to tell me?" Luffy asked as Nami gulped.

"I just wanted to say arigatou." Nami answered getting aconfused look from Luffy.

"About what?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms.

"For helping Chou-Chou." Nami told him as Luffy looked at her. "I underestimated you as a person, and I know I shouldn't have done that. I mean it's just like they say, never judge a book by it's cover." Nami chuckled getting a grin from Luffy.

"Oh then your welcome." Luffy told her as he grinned at her causing her cheeks to turn light pink. Luffy noticed her cheeks turning light pink jumped over to her boat and placed a hand on her forehead. "Nami, are you ok? Your not sick are you?" Luffy asked, but then was hit in the head by Nami.

"Who told you can come onto my ship, baka!" Nami shouted at Luffy. She wasn'tyelling at him for doing what he just did, but for making her feel more uncomfortable, especially from his touch.

"Ow Nami! That hurt!" Luffy yelled in pain as he clutched the now huge bump that appeared on his head.

"Well then next time, don't just come to my boat and touch me, otherwise I'll charge you a million beris!" Nami threatened, but was shocked when she heard Luffy laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Didn't you say you need a million beris to buy a village?" Nami gave Luffy a confused look to Luffy and watched as he jumped back to his boat leaving Nami confused.

"I don't know why you need a million beris and I don't want to know, but let me tell you one thing, if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask me." With that comment, Luffy walked back to where he was sitting and took an apple from a barrel and began eating it.

'Arigatou Luffy, I'll keep that in mind.'

**Author Notes 2:**Well what do you guys think, comments are appreciated bad or good =)


End file.
